


I'll Never Leave You

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Past Character Death, Possession, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Reader is eager to confess her feelings to the God of Mischief, but is she too late? Reader’s ‘‘super powers’’ are super strength and a paranormal gift/ability.





	1. Part 1

[Mood Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWcGtLblBxs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DyWcGtLblBxs&t=Mjk3ZWU3ZDM4YWJkMGJiNzc5ZThhNDk0MGVmOWU2Nzg3ZjU5YmFiYyx1bWVvWWpEQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AZ95hSZoSYKwI5pWw2zmRMg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwritemeashot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175381003164%2Fill-never-leave-you&m=1)

You ran through the trees towards where you had seen Thor land, you couldn’t wait to see Thor and Loki again. You couldn’t wait to hug them, especially Loki. You wanted to tell him how you felt. Bursting through the trees you came upon Thor standing alone in the forest with a large axe in his hand.

“Thor!” You called as you ran over to him, hugging him immediately which he returned with one arm. His demeanor despondent, you looked up at him with concern flooding your eyes. “Thor? Where…where is Loki?” 

He took too long to answer you. Dread formed in your chest, hollow and painful. You wished you had never asked, you wished you were anywhere in the galaxy but here. Thor looked down at you and with that look, just one look your heart shattered. You stepped away but held his gaze for far too long before he looked away.

“Loki is…Loki is dead.” He answered finally, his voice cracking.

The warm pricks of tears welling up was the first sensation that brought you back from staring off blankly, you let them roll down your cheeks. It was so hard to breathe and you felt sick to your stomach, you staggered to the side as your legs tried to give out on you.

“Y/n!” Thor’s deep voice sounded distorted, despite it being filled with concern. “Y/n are you alright?”

Thor caught you by the waist and held you up, hugging you close to him. A million things were running through your head. How much time you had wasted. How much you had taken for granted. All the things you should have said to him. All the things you should have done. Thor let you cry as he held you for several long minutes before he pulled away, held your chin gently as he met your eyes and spoke.

“I am here with you Y/n. We will mourn together but know I will be by your side.” He gently kissed your forehead before taking your hand and walking with you back to the Wakandan palace.

That night you stood watching the night sky on the balcony, your tears coming and going on their own accord which made the stars appear to sparkle occasionally. All you could think about was him. You had been there for hours, feeling hollow and detached from everything around you. You suddenly felt a familiar energy behind you and tears slowly tracked down your cheeks again, you just couldn’t bear to turn around. You didn’t want the confirmation.

_“You didn’t call for me…”  
_

More hot tears slipped from your eyes, swallowing hard and letting out a shuddered breath at the feeling of pain in your chest. You closed your eyes and your fist clenched at your side, you weren’t ready. You’d never be ready. He was supposed to outlive you, you were supposed to be a fond memory to him. 

_“…and here I thought we were friends.”_

You felt his energy get closer to you and a broken sob left your lips, your nails digging into your hand. A cold breeze was felt on your cheeks in the shape of hands.

_“Look at me.”_

Your glassy eyes opened and expression of sorrowful pain played out on your face as you looked at him _._ His brows furrowed in concern at the pain he saw in you as he held your face between his hands.

“You promised…” You started but couldn’t finish.

_“I know, and here I am.”  
_

“Loki! It’s not the same!” A bit of anger flashed in your eyes before fading quickly, you just didn’t have the energy. “I love you!” 

His expression of shock morphed into regret before settling to a brooding frown. His eyes looked up and past you at the approaching figure.

“Lady Y/n.”  Thor said as he came to stand in front of you, next to Loki’s ghost. He gave you a concerned look. “You should be resting.”

You couldn’t help but look between the brothers, the sight not helping the ache in your heart. Thor followed your gaze to the space next to him but saw nothing there. 

“What are you looking at?” Thor asked.

You opened your mouth to tell him but as you glanced at Loki he lifted a finger to his lips. 

“It’s just a ghost.” You replied before raising your hand, a white light beginning to glow at each finger tip. 

_“No! I wish to stay with you, please y/n.”_

Loki’s eyes begged you and were laced with fear of the unknown. Your hand hovered over Loki’s chest and you looked up into his eyes.

“Oh that’s right you see the dead, well do your magic so we can return inside.” Thor said, though his words faded from your focus. 

You gazed into Loki’s green eyes, in life he was able to keep things hidden from you though he now had a naked honesty about him that you had never seen before.

“Are you sure? Once this is done not even my death will separate us.” You warned him, a selfish part of you ached for him to agree to stay with you forever.

_“I would have it no other way.”_

At his words the light at the tips of your fingers turned to a rosy pink then a deep red as your feelings for him strengthened your ability. His words made your heart flutter and the ache you felt eased a bit. Thor was looking between you and the empty space you spoke to with concern and confusion. The moment your hand gently pressed to Loki’s chest, the energy creeped from your fingertips to outline and cover his spirit. The process caused him to become visible and temporarily solid as if he were living still. Loki gave his shocked brother a smirk before pulling you into a fierce, passionate kiss. He poured his own hidden feelings into the kiss and it was like fire. As your tongues met each other he pulled you flush against him in a strong embrace, he pulled away to look deeply into your eyes while your breaths mixed. Loki’s eyes were the last thing you saw before going limp in his arms, unconscious from lack of sleep and the amount of energy it took to bond him to you. Loki turned to Thor whose mouth was parted in shock while tears welled in his eyes.

_“Hello brother, forgive me.”_ Loki looked down at his hand as it slipped through y/n’s body. _“Take her, care for her in the ways I cannot anymore. Know that I am here brother.”_

Thor lifted you bridal style as his brother disappeared in front of him, the magic giving him physical form fading. Thor gave a shuddered breath, blinking back his tears and walking with you in his arms back to your room.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is frustrated with his state of being, which lands him in an interesting place…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went in it’s own direction, and I hope it doesn’t disappoint. I have a fondness for angst mixing with humor.

[Mood Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga94wVeFBac](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dga94wVeFBac&t=ZGY3NDZmYzYyMDFjMjRhODFiNjFlY2UwZWZjNThiOTY0ZTUwNmYzYiwyMTJmZGQ5NTc5Mjk3MzM3MjlhNGUzYjI2Yjg3NGQxODZjMzg5MDM4)

What had he done? Truly his life had been full of ill choices and misdeeds, but this one? Did right and wrong even matter anymore? Loki stood at the edge of her bed watching her sleep, making note of how her brow knitted tensely he reached out to use his magic to ease the nightmares she was having. His hand slipped right through her head causing him to frown as he pulled it back. Staring at it he tried to muster his magic but nothing happened. Loki clenched his hand into a fist before he meandered over to the window to look at the night sky.

_“Dammit!”_ He snarled and slammed his fist on the desk next to him in his rage at his uselessness. His fist made solid contact, jostling the desk to the point a lamp fell off and broke with a loud crash. He had not noticed but a fearful intake of breath caused him to turn around.

“Loki?” Y/n asked, having bolted upright from her fitful sleep at the noise. Her eyes moved from him to the lamp on the floor then back to him, making note of his eyes glittering with anger before he turned away from her. Y/n layed back down to go back to sleep but Loki’s energy was too darkly overbearing for her to relax. After staring at the ceiling wishing that she had something of his to hold she silently slipped out of bed when something came to mind or rather someone. The quiet click of the door closing in the silence was sharp and pulled Loki from his brooding angry thoughts. He whipped around to find her gone. Unable to fight his worry for her he strode to the door and thoughtlessly tried to open it though his hand slipped through yet again. He let out a growl. After a pause he just walked through the door and caught a glimpse of her entering another room a few doors down. He followed her, passing through the door easily but once he was on the other side he regretted it. His lips parted in shock followed by a pang of a different kind of pain than he had ever felt in life. His heart hurt. There she was in the arms of another man, in the arms of his brother. She had crawled into bed with Thor, who had gently pulled her close and held her as they slept.

It should be him. He should be the one holding her, comforting her into a peaceful sleep. It was agonizing as he felt the desire to be the one she sought comfort from. He wanted to press his lips to her forehead in a protective gesture before murmuring gentle reassurances in her ear. Loki couldn’t bear the sight anymore, he fled the room and settled in a dark corner of the building. A bitter anger came next to his heart. Why did she keep him around if she wanted his brother? What point was there? Loki felt so useless, a waste of whatever meager existence he had now. He wanted his body back, his magic, his power, and Gods he wanted her. He spent the night brooding about his new state and how weak he felt.

Y/n’s sleepy mind had come to the conclusion that the closest tangible thing she had to Loki was Thor. She had crept timidly into his bed, he had woken and gave her a confused look.

“Y/n?” Thor had asked, his voice a deep rumble like thunder due to his sleepiness.

“I miss him…him being alive.” She had whispered, her eyes full of grief that he knew too well as he felt it too. Thor opened his arms for her and pulled her close, finding comfort that he was not alone in missing his brother.

Thor awoke before y/n did and was perched on the balcony watching the sunrise with a mug of coffee that he sipped.

_“Did you sleep well brother? With **her** in your arms.”_ Loki’s voice was venomous, causing Thor to scan the empty balcony but after seeing nothing he shook his head slightly. Loki let out a snarl before smacking Thor’s mug of coffee out of his hands, sending it flying and smashing to the ground.

_“Answer me!”_

“Loki!” Y/n called in a scolding tone as she stormed the short distance over to them. Loki bared his teeth at her as he was fully succumbed to his anger and pain. “You mustn’t use your anger like this.”

“Loki is here?” Thor questioned as he stepped towards her and unintentionally in front of Loki, quite glad he wasn’t going mad when he heard his brother earlier.

Loki bristled, who was she to tell him what to do? It was her who had put him in this state. He wanted to shake her, throw her down and he strode forward thoughtlessly led by his negative emotions. He meant to go straight through his brother but when he should have gone through he suddenly **_felt_** the sensation of walking. Loki stopped suddenly and looked down at himself, his hands were not his nor was the build like his. It was more like his brothers, and as realization dawned on him he looked up at Y/n with a small half grin. She was looking at him with her mouth open and a slight expression of horror.

“Loki, no.” She said, but oh, he wasn’t giving this opportunity up. Loki had so many things he wanted to do.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki stole something of Thor’s, and then loses himself.

[Mood Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-2hUmoaPfU](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8-2hUmoaPfU&t=ZDQ1ZWZjYTUzNDA3ZGI2MWFhMTM5NTkxYmFlY2VkMDEzOWM2OWZhYSwxV1RRckluTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZ95hSZoSYKwI5pWw2zmRMg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwritemeashot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175492749764%2Fill-never-leave-you-pt-3&m=1)

 

“Oh god, sweet fuck.” You said as you placed your head in your hands before dragging them down your face with a groan.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Loki said, though it came from Thor as he took a few steps forward with a leering smile.

“No Loki stop that.” You frowned at him. “Get out of his body right now.”

“No.” He growled out and it startled you as it came from Thor’s vocals, Loki in Thor’s body suddenly grabbed you around the waist and pulled you flush to his chest. His expression became gentle as he looked down at you, putting a wayward strand of hair away from your face. It was hard to see them like this, you saw Thor’s body but the expressions were that of Loki.

“My dear, freshen up so that we can have breakfast together.” He said before letting you go and sauntering into the room from the balcony.  You watched him go, and you were so conflicted. You wanted to let Loki stay, you wanted to spend every moment you could with him and do your best to make up for what you would never have. However, Thor was one of your close friends and you didn’t want him to remain possessed by his brother. With a sigh you moved forward to go get ready for the day, mentally preparing yourself for when you would have to forcefully remove Loki from Thor’s body, which you didn’t look forward to as it would hurt them both quite a bit.

You returned to Thor’s room after getting dressed and you flopped onto his bed as you wondered what was taking him so long. Finally the bathroom door opened and he stepped out. You let out a gasp and your eyes widened. 

“What have you done?!” You screeched, sitting up as you continued to take in Thor’s now clean shaven face, tight fitting t shirt and jeans that sinfully hugged his legs. 

“Unlike my brother I am not fond of having a rug on my face.” He replied, his tone casual and light. A sigh fell from your lips but you let it ago.

     After eating breakfast in silence and avoiding your gaze Loki had pulled you to sit on his lap on the nearest sofa while you finished sipping your coffee. His arms were around your waist and you had to admit that it felt nice, despite the confusion of it being Thor’s body with Loki’s motions. Bruce walked into the room and approached with a smile at the sight of you two. You were favored by both Bruce and Hulk, they found you entertaining and calming somehow. You chalked it up to how centered your energy was, it had to be for your powers to function correctly.

“Hey Thor, Y/n.” Banner said somewhat happily, you gave him a small wave not sure if you should inform him about what was going on or not.

“Hello Bruce.” Loki said shortly.

“How are you doing?” Banner asked.

“It varies from moment to moment, however currently it is a good moment.” Loki responded with a grin.

Bruce pauses and has a slightly odd look on his face before it passes.

“Right, well I’m glad you finally told Y/n how you feel, you two make a cute couple.” He finally says.

You choke on your coffee, and Loki’s hold on you tightened possessively.

“My brother has feelings for **_my_** mortal?” Loki asked far, far too calmly.

“Loki, behave.” You said as you tensed, preparing to call upon your powers if need be.

“Loki?” Banner asked in confusion as he looked at you then at ‘Thor’, the latter challengingly narrowed his eyes at Bruce.

“Yes, he accidentally possessed Thor this morning and he **_will_** be returning Thor to us by tonight.” You answered and felt Loki nibble at your neck. “Let’s just keep this between us okay?”

Bruce gave a disturbed look at you both but nodded before walking off.

You used your shoulder to push Loki’s attentions on your neck away. 

“Enough, you made your point.“ You murmured before standing and moving to look out a window with a tense gaze. Loki moved to follow you and stood next to you trying to figure out what you were looking at. It took him a moment but then he saw it when the sun caught them, a massive group of men standing together on what had been the battlefield while their bodies were removed with dignity. He followed their gaze and it led to Y/n who held a somber expression.

“Loki stay here, I don’t want anyone else getting ideas about possessing people. This may take awhile…” You spoke suddenly. You knew they waited for you, so you turned and headed out of the building. 

     Loki watched you go and then spent the next several hours watching you from the window as you helped those who fell during the battle find their way to the next plane of existence. He studied you, saw how you spoke to each spirit for a few moments before helping them with the glowing light at your fingertips.Loki also noted and was satisfied that you did not bond any of them to you like you had with him. When you returned to him you simply grabbed his hand before heading to your room, as you were completely exhausted by the massive amount of energy you had just used. You tried to tug him down to cuddle on your bed with you but he resisted.

“Rest Y/n, I will go find us something to eat. You worked straight through lunch.” Loki says, bending down and kissing you sweetly before leaving to do as he said. You couldn’t help the smile on your face, even though Loki needed to return the body to Thor today had been nice to spend time with him. You drifted into a light sleep but woke when you were suddenly thrown against the wall. Eyes wide open you met the sight of a large alien woman’s spirit. She looked vaguely familiar but you couldn’t place it.

“D-do you need help crossing?” You asked while you were still trying to focus.

“No. You will bind me to you like you did that Asgardian.” She demanded.

“Never.” You answered with determination in your eyes as you lifted your chin in defiance. She narrowed her eyes then grabbed you by your throat and held you up. Mentally cursing at yourself for not having the strength to fight back your thoughts were starting to become cloudy.

“Bond me to you or die, witch.” The alien woman said.

      Death was your choice but all you could manage was a sneer that would make Loki proud. Your thoughts became nonexistent and your vision spotted as you struggled to breathe. You barely registered the sound of something dropping but the voice, **_his_** voice, you knew that anywhere.

_“Take your hands off her.”_ Loki’s true voice rang out as he rushed and tackled the alien woman, they disappeared into the darkness after going over the balcony.

You had dropped to the floor gasping in air, but soon your mind caught up and you ran towards the balcony in a panic. 

“Loki!” You knew he hadn’t figured out his new state, you knew he was vulnerable still. Blindly you were about to go off the balcony as well, but strong arms grabbed you and pulled you back as you continued to call for the trickster god.

“Y/n! Y/n no, you will fall to your death.” Thor said, he was back and holding you to his chest as you called for his brother. 

“He’s gone…I..I can’t feel him.” The words left your mouth in a whisper as the fight in you evaporated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end…but this story has a bittersweet ending planned. Alien lady is Proxima Midnight, but you/the character wouldn’t know who the heck she is.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping with Loki’s loss.

     You sat on the edge of the bed staring numbly at the balcony Loki had tumbled over the night before while Natasha packed your bag. Your yells for the God of Mischief had been heard by what was left of the Avengers, leading them to burst dramatically into your room ready to fight. Bruce had quickly moved to check you over while Thor continued to hold you. Steve and Nat had checked for any sort of threat before returning to check if you were alright, Steve made the call that you needed to go back to the Avenger’s complex. Bruce had volunteered to take you and stay at the complex as well, Steve tried to tell Thor that he needed to stay in Wakanda. That nearly ended up in a brawl between the two before Shuri stepped in to say that Thor was not needed. 

* * *

     You’d have been a bigger mess than you were without Bruce and Thor around to make sure you did the basics of caring for yourself. They were currently in the next room arguing about what should be done with you in further efforts to return you to your former self. It had been several weeks and you’d not been able to use your powers. You had stopped seeing spirits, and you gave up on trying to center your energy. A deep sigh escaped you as you moved your gaze from the window that you had been watching the rain down to your stemless wine glass. It was slowly helping to drown out the voices of the two men arguing about you.

“She needs help Thor!” You heard Bruce shout.

“You people need to let her grieve, she loved my brother. A glass of wine a few nights a week is nothing to worry about.” Thor bantered in response.

     You took another sip of the white wine, unsure if you would end up crying tonight again or if it would give you a numb, dreamless sleep. You appreciated Thor’s strong supportive efforts, he had taken the temporary loss of his beard in good humor and had confessed that he did care for you in a romantic sense. However, being the warm, good natured god he was he had declared that he would not pursue you until you were better.

     Your gaze returned to the window in the same moment you felt a cold shiver up your spine, you saw a tall shadow behind you that had a familiar silhouette but it was gone with a blink of your eyes. You brushed it off and chalked it up to the wine as well as your own exhaustion.

     After finishing your wine you meandered to your room and soon fell asleep after flopping across your bed.

* * *

     You stood in front of a large tree gazing up at its branches when the sudden loud croak of a raven drew your eyes to the large bird standing on the stone work that the tree sat on. You looked around the room and took in the foreign architecture in the dim light. As you turned around in your observation a golden hallway drew your attention, almost beckoning for you to venture forth. You continued through many vast halls, each with its own intricate decor. It unnerved you as your steps echoed through the empty halls and you couldn’t push away the feeling that everything you were passing through was ancient. Yet you persisted in following towards the feeling of someone or something calling you, almost like a whisper of your name despite hearing nothing. Finally you found yourself in an absolutely massive room with large golden pillars spaced out evenly, the floor a shiny brown with golden knot-work down the center and as your eyes followed it you saw a large golden throne. Someone sat upon it but you couldn’t tell who, so you walked closer with a slight hesitancy in your steps. Your breath caught as you came close enough to see who sat upon the throne, his intense gaze matched with the smirk on his lips drew you in and you broke into a run towards him. He stood and met you at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne, his arms encircling you in a hug.

“Loki.” You whispered, clinging to him.

“Sometimes the universe is just waiting for us to let go, so that it can give us something new.” He replied cryptically.

     You looked up into his eyes, something cold pressed into your hand before suddenly you were falling in an abyss of black. 

* * *

     You woke with a gasp and feeling someone’s strong grip shaking you, a low voice saying your name. Your body reacted without thought behind it, your hand surging forward and stabbing a small push dagger into the body above you. The strong grip was released instantly followed by a deep grunt of pain, you looked into a pair of pained bright blue eyes.

“Thor! Oh my god, I’m sorry!” You exclaimed and looked at the small stab wound you had given him as he pulled the dagger out of his abdomen. His brows furrowed as he looked at the small dagger in his hand.

“Y/n, where did you get this?” He asked, his tone quite serious.

“I-I have never seen it before.” You answered as you studied the dagger. “Why?”

“This is one of Loki’s daggers…” Thor trailed off as he dropped the dagger in your hands before letting out a groan and heading to exit your room. “Stay. I’ll be back.”

     You gave him a nod before looking down at the blade in your hand. After several moments of thought you moved to the sink and cleaned Thor’s blood off it.

     You had so many questions. Did you manifest an object out of a dream? Or was Loki somehow responsible for producing the item? Was he still here with you?

     You looked up when Thor entered your room again and you couldn’t help but blush as your eyes took in his shirtless form. You looked away guiltily when you saw the bandage over the stab wound on his body. Thor regarded you for a moment before moving to sit next to you on your bed.

“Look at me.” He said, once you did so he leaned in and kissed you. Your eyes widened before closing as you returned the kiss hesitantly, you moved a hand to rest on his thigh in order to steady yourself. Soon his tongue was dominating yours as his kiss was more demanding than Loki’s and at the thought of the dark haired man you pulled away. You gave Thor a confused look and nervously bit at your swollen lower lip.

“I’m sorry Y/n, I wanted to make sure you were not Loki.” Thor said with a chuckle. “He has quite the habit of stabbing me.”  

     You looked at him with a mixture of shock and offense, not entirely sure if you should be more concerned about the stabbing habit or that Thor thought he could tell if you were his brother by kissing you.

“….right.” Was all you could get out, which only made him laugh outright.

“So, what were you dreaming about to put you at such unease?” He asked and leaned back on his hands.

     Thor patiently listened while you told him about everything you saw and he looked thoughtful by the time you finished.

“I see. The place you saw was Asgard…you say you cannot feel or see my brother but perhaps he is still here?” He asked.

“…I don’t know…” Was the brilliant response you gave. “I am sorry for stabbing you. Would you stay with me tonight?”

      If it was possible to be blinded by a smile you would no longer have your sight, Thor eagerly stayed with you. Surprisingly you fell asleep quickly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not want to write itself…at all. Loki’s word choice is quoted from Mark Anthony.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see Loki again…but poor Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last and final chapter, thank you for following/reading this trash xD I had honestly only intended for the first chapter to be a oneshot but then just went with it.

[Mood Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfIZ8zy5rIA&list=PLMC9KNkIncKvYin_USF1qoJQnIyMAfRxl&index=20](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCfIZ8zy5rIA%26list%3DPLMC9KNkIncKvYin_USF1qoJQnIyMAfRxl%26index%3D20&t=M2U0NjViMjcwMmQ3MmZiOWYxMTEzMmIwYmU5ZGE5MTkzOGJmYTg0MixkZjBjZWY0YmE3M2Y3MGYwNGVlODg5MGNhNTY5MGJmMzQ3MTMzNTU2)

     You had disappeared without a word to anyone, you just couldn’t handle being around the same space that was familiar. You took up dancing to pay your bills. Being an exotic dancer was something you enjoyed as you could just zone out while you danced, you also liked that it was something you’d never have done before.. It had been about six months and you were starting to relax in the thoughts that no one was going to be looking for you. The looming shadow you saw over your shoulder kept appearing, each time more bold than the last. Loki, at least the Loki you knew did not visit you in your dreams again. It was just you wandering around Asgard as it started to crumble and decay around you. You were finishing your dance at the pole when loud thunder rumbled and the lights cut out.

“Shit.” You whispered as you ran backstage and into the small changing room. Quickly throwing on a shirt over yourself and a pair of jeans, then slipping your feet into your sneakers before darting out the back door. It was raining lightly, just enough to make everything slippery. You ran into Nat and were prepared. You threw an elbow to her face which she dodged but then your taser connected with her abdomen while your foot slammed into her ankle with a crunch. You took off down the sidewalk not waiting to hear her hisses of pain nor her speak into the coms.

“She used the back door like I told you she would. I’m down, she headed north up the street from the club. Don’t hold back, she isn’t.” Nat stated before sitting against the brick wall.

     The rain picked up as you ran, causing your hair to become soaked and stuck to your face in places. You turned a corner only to see Thor advancing towards you a few feet away down the sidewalk, you couldn’t help but pause like a deer in the headlights.

“Y/n!” Thor called to you with a deep concern in his blue eyes as he looked at you, the rain soaking your clothes and showing your undergarments.  You took a few steps backward before turning and blindly running into the street.

     You saw **_him_** standing on the other side of the street that you ran towards, and you stopped as you looked at the sad expression on his face. You heard the sudden screeching of tires and turned your head to be blinded by headlights before you felt yourself the leave the ground. You heard what you thought sounded like Thor’s voice bellowing something. Your world was tilted when you landed back on the pavement. You managed to blink once and register the taste of copper on the back of your tongue before you heard the sound of many footsteps coming towards you. You heard multiple voices shouting. Though, your eyes were trying to focus on the one pair of boots approaching you quietly from the sidewalk. The blurred lines of black, green, and gold slid across your vision before you closed your eyes for a moment. You opened them again just in time to see his beautiful face, those swirling blue eyes locking with yours for a moment before your head was turn away by a rough hand. A whimper of pain left your lips as Thor came into view looking distraught and heartbroken.

“Y/n, dearest y/n… stay with me. Please.” Thor spoke, his voice breaking as he held your broken body.

“Thor, she isn’t going to make it.” Steve said but you didn’t hear him.

     Your eyes were for the man standing next to his brother with a look that you couldn’t identify. He reached a pale hand out to you.

“Loki…” His name left your lips like a prayer. You blinked and in the next moment you were in his arms as he held you.

“My sweet, there is a place I want to show you. Come.” Loki said before taking your hand and leading you away.

     You both left without looking back at poor Thor who held you body and wept, you were headed toward more peaceful places with the one you loved.


End file.
